Indefinitely Dead!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.
1. Definite Dream!

**Story**: Indefinitely Dead

**Chapter:** 1

**Summary**: Hidan and Kakuzu are quite the combo. Sometimes in a world like this, all you need is a friend. In which Hidan is a dunce. AU. Eventual KakuHida. PG 17+ Not for the feint of heart. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It's the year 2XXX and the word has rummaged all the way down to the bottom of the universal food chain, need that be possible. There are only a few ways left to live; either you scarce for food, or you collect bounty's for any sign of money.

In a world such as this, all you can care about is yourself and that's all there is to it. In this world, only the strongest can survive. Yet some people are strikingly strong, immortal even, and those are the ones that interest us most.

These people are the result of an apacolypse, the people made by gods left hand.

Of course, this world isn't tattered, beaten and destroyed, rather it's the exact opposite. Instead, this world is quickly evolving. The people on the other hand, are not. Two people in particular seem to have done the exact opposite of evolve. One, a demon, the other no better.

Our story starts when the demon gets his hand knawed off by what he'd believed was a kitten. The kitten that probably went through many stages of evolution did its job in turning into a larger, more dangerous form, attacking the unsuspecting idiot. Okay, so maybe the kitten didn't turn into a 'dangerous' form, but it most certainly bit his hand off! Said demon pulled his hand away and hissed at the feline, causing it to screech in a shrill, squeaky voice and hurriedly dash away.

Hidan sighed, this type of shit always had to happen to him, huh. He stood up and began walking towards the bar Kakuzu said they'd meet in. The town they'd entered was old, like one of those lame cowboy movies. There were two rows of buildings; one on the left, and one on the right. People shut their crappy wooden doors as Hidan walked by, his description fitting that of the ones that went around like wild fire. Rumors sure did get around fast, now-a-days. The silver haired idiot sighed, roughly placing his hand that he was holding against his hip.

All he wanted was to get his arm fixed, now!

"Kakuzuuu..." A certain albino found himself whining, drawling the mans name as he swung the door of the bar open. He stood with one hand in the other, and yes, in the literal sense. He flung the arm back and forth angrily as he glared over at the brunette. "Kakuzu!"

Hidan was clad in a red and black trench coat that slid down his shoulders, revealing well toned abs and shoulders. Kakuzu on the other hand had a leather, completely black trench coat, a black button down and black pants and boots to match. He had his hair in a shaggy cut at front and a long ponytail at the back. After quite a long talk to Hidan about how 'cool' it looked, the man'd stopped wearing the mask, and proudly had that rugged face of his showing. He didn't look as bad as he'd thought, because in this business not one person had shrunk back at the sight of his face. It did quite the compliment for the mans self-esteem.

Kakuzu ignored his teammate and continued to read his book, ignoring Hidan like his life depended on it, and it probably did. The bartender glanced from Hidan to Kakuzu in disbelief. This bounty hunter was friends with this man? Why would a bounty hunter be friends with someone with such a high price over their head. Men and women alike, all bounty hunters who frequented this bar stood from their seats, sliding their chairs back when they caught a glimpse of the idiot.

Kakuzu slid his glass into his hand and sipped at the frothy beverage. It was cold, and it soothed the threads that seemed to never heal on either side of his jaw. As he slammed the glass down, he stood to his feet. "Hidan." That deep sound that seemed to rattle with the similarity of purring reverberated and Hidan's demeanor quickly soured.

"Kaku-" Before he could even get another sentence out, a knife went flying passed his head. Oh hell no. Hidan slid his scythe from his back, holding onto the handle rather than the chain and dashed forward. He pushed on the ground and jumped, making sure the patron who tried to attack him reaped what they sowed. "Repent, Hehee!" The sound of his distinctive shrill of a laughter echoed as he swung the scythe with such precision that the mans head went flying and landed on top of a beer glass. The blood from his neck drained and mixed with the frothy beverage, and the bartender slid it all the way to the end of the counter, the weight of the head causing the cup to tip over.

"I'm not done yet! Kakuzu, wait outside!" The man pushed the scythe forward and held it at the chain, spinning the dangerous weapon on edge and hitting everything in the vicinity. There was more than enough blood on the scythe now, and he brought it back and quickly licked it up.

Kakuzu turned on his heel and left the building. This had always happened. Someone said something, or in this case did something stupid and angered the hot-headed albino. He stood outside of the bar and read the bounty book carefully.

Hidan took out an iron pike and stabbed himself in the hand. He drew the diagram on the hardwood floor,"Jashin, hear my prayers today as I sacrifice those who've lost their will to you..." He began the séance, closing his eyes as he knelt down on one knee. Stray bullets went flying about and even hit his shoulder as the weakened patrons tried to kill the demon. "Steal their hearts as I raise them towards you," He stood to his feet and made the same diagram with his pointed thumb and forefinger as he was finally ready,"The ceremony will now begin," He slid the pike forward,"Now," As his skin turned black and the white markings began to resemble that of a skeleton, he started laughing, his chest heaving with the strength of his happiness.

"Let's see whose blood I've consumed first! Heheh! This isn't any normal pain, you know!" He yelled with all his might and lifted the pike.

Kakuzu was just reading his bounty book when something of interest hit him. That bartender was in his bingo book! He had to stop Hidan before he killed everyone, he wanted the bartender to be at least recognizable. The man slid on his heel and opened the door,"Hidan."

"Transcend pain into pleasure...Feel what I feel! Hah!" He stabbed himself in the most vital of all areas, and the blood fell as if a cup of the thick red liquid had been turned over. It was lovely, the color contrasting against the hardwood floor. Someone standing there attempting to assault the man fell to his knees. He'd gotten one of them! Success!

After laughing once again he stopped abruptly. "K-Kakuzu!" He turned to look at the man as if trying to call him over,"I'm bored, ne? Kill these gu-" Before he could finish the sentence Kakuzu had already dashed towards the bartender, grabbing him at the neck and pulling him from behind the counter. The man with mahogany scleras turned to face Hidan.

"This is my bounty...not the rest of the bar,"

Hidan picked up his hand and sighed. Well, he could kill the remaining people, he supposed. "Make sure to duck, okay?" He grabbed his scythe and dragged it through the thick hardwood flooring. He pulled it up with his hand and then twisted the chain as quickly as he could. The scythe went rushing through the bodies of the remaining, apparently weak bounty hunters. As a smirk came on the zealot's face, the ritual markings slowly disappeared and his body returned to it's original design. Standing up straight, he placed his hand on the stub and it just fell idly.

"Damnit Kakuzu, will ya fix this already?!" He huffed and threw his hand at Kakuzu, he caught and looked it over. What the fuck had Hidan been doing? It looked like the damn thing had been chewed off. With a sigh reverberating in his throat, the older of the two did a motion for Hidan to follow him. They left the bar and Kakuzu let his bounty drop to the ground with a thud.

"If you wanted me to do this, you should've asked sooner," He placed the hand back in place, pressing wound against wound before those threads of his got to work. These two men were so strange, not a soul could believe their eyes when they saw them. As Kakuzu stitched Hidan back up, Hidan's expression changed, much to Kakuzu's disgust, to that of a childish one.

"Eh?! That's what I wanted to do all along!"

Kakuzu and Hidan were teammates. Bounty Hunters, no different. They killed people and brought them to their vendor for money. Hidan hated it, honestly. He had to pray to his lord and savior after every single one of their quests and adventures; not that it made a difference, the man prayed to his 'lord and savior' every day regardless. He also did one of those long, drawn out rituals every day as well.

They were strange. Two bounty hunters who contrasted blandly when put beside any other. They had strange, strange powers about them and people would swear they couldn't die. It was just plain weird. Another sigh escaped Hidan as he finally pulled his hand away, wincing for but a moment as he brought his hand to his face, stretching and closing it happily. "Aah, it feels nice to _get _a hand!" He tried to crack a joke in Kakuzu's direction, whom in response picked up his bounty and started walking away, leaving the albino there to think about what he'd done just now. That was a very lame joke, after all.

"Oi Oi Oi, Kakuzu wait up!" He chased the rag-doll man, running to his side,"Where is the exchange point this time?" He looked up, narrowly dodging a rushing car. The two sweepers continued to walk, the small town they'd invaded slowly realizing what'd went down in the bar, women and children alike screaming their heads off as they seen their family members cascaded in blood.

"We're going to the City of Lights..." The city kept its well known name, even though all the lights had dusted over by now and the festivities hadn't been continued as tradition had hoped. That's what an apocalypse does, after all.

Hidan and Kakuzu left the old town and Hidan huffed childishly, "Good riddance,"

* * *

It'd felt like Kakuzu and Hidan had been walking for days! Hidan was tired, and sleepy, and wanted to rest, so of course it only took one moment for him to think of what he wanted to say to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzuuuu, I'm tired!"

Kakuzu ignored him.

"I'm sleepy, Kakuzu." Hidan said in a more serious tone this time, his face darkening with the shadow of seriousness.

"Perhaps you would like to purchase tonight's hotel," The brunette spoke up after a while, his voice drawling the sentence purchase with obvious distaste. How he hated spending money on shit he didn't care about. How he hated spending money in general.

Hidan's brow furrowed in annoyance,"Fuck you! You know I don't have any mon-" Hidan stopped in mid-sentence when he got an idea. "Sure, buddy. I'll pay for the hotel."

Kakuzu stopped in his tracks and turned to face Hidan. His lips contorted into a much deeper frown than his stitches permitted and he glared at the idiot.

"You will?"

Hidan nodded quickly, "Yeah, Yeah. So so, we should hug to deal on it," He opened his arms wide, welcoming the hug happily. On top of being covered in blood, his hand was still healing.

Kakuzu huffed through his nostrils and glared at the idiot. Just what had gotten into him anyway. He took a step towards Hidan but made no move to hug him."Why?" He raised a (if possible, thanks to the scowl he'd permanently kept) brow and stepped even closer.

Hidan grinned wide,"We're friends right? What's that word- Tomodachi? We're Tomodachi!" He laughed at the thought. He and Kakuzu were both japanese, but they never went about talking in that language unless they wanted to plan an ambush or a combo for the person they were in front of. The silvery maned idiot moved forward, "Kakuzuuu, hug me, ne?" He was completely serious.

Kakuzu would've hugged Hidan, he really would've; if he didn't dislike hugs or Hidan. There was a silence or a long while before Kakuzu's hand reached out (very,very) quickly. He reached out and grabbed the diagram necklace of that post-apocalyptic God he pressed so fervently.

"Kaku-"

"I'll break it."

"Kakuzu please-"

"I'll break the rosary and then I'll break your neck,"

* * *

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan's nostrils flared as he screamed out loud with all his might, throwing himself up into sitting position. Hidan had just woken up, his chest heaving as he breathed heavily. He looked to his left and then to his right, only to see an already sleeping Kakuzu at his side. "It...it was a dream?" He looked down to his rosary and calmly placed a hand on the necklace. " Oh, thank Jashin." He said it all in a quick and sing-song sigh.

"Hidan, you're pulling the cover..." The older man turned so that his back was facing Hidan as he roughly pulled the cover from the albino's lap.

"Tch...you ass." He pulled the cover back in his direction and Kakuzu pulled it back in his. Basically, he and Kakuzu were pulling the covers about like idiots until Kakuzu opened one of his unique eyes and looked at the clock. "Oh...it's morning." He sat up as well and rubbed at one of his eyes. It'd been a few days since the surgery Kakuzu'd gotten. There were still stitches and staples visible on either side of his jaw. Perhaps that's why he had those thick, strange stitches in his face in Hidan's dream.

The albino reached a hand out and gently, chastely, pressed it against Kakuzu's cheek. "Kuzu...you know I had a dream about you, and your face."

Kakuzu raised a brow at the statement,"..." After a moment, Hidan placed both of his hands on Hidan's face,"Your stitches looked so much more defined and they were cool! " He grinned, his violet eyes sparkling with hope.

"And Jashin finally answered my prayers! And my ritual actually killed someone and and-" Kakuzu silenced Hidan by grabbing his face and pushing him out of his bed. "I let you sleep in here because you said you were cold; not because you were crazy." Kakuzu slid out of the bed and tilted his head from one side to the other, not stopping until he heard the distinctive pop of the bones.

"I'm not insane! My dream was probably a sign from Jashin! A sign that me and you are bound to be together even in the apocalypse!" Hidan stood up and spread his arms wide as if his statement would've caused Kakuzu to run into his arms. How gay. Kakuzu left Hidan in the room looking like an idiot and simply walked to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower. . ." The man mumbled, "You go ahead and call Pein to pick you up," He didn't really feel like dealing with Hidan, but perhaps his 'not-so-friend', friend, Pein would. The old man walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He looked at the stitches in the mirror. What could Hidan have meant by 'more defined' anyway? Did he mean you could see more of them? Were they darker instead of the invisible ones Kakuzu'd gotten?

How strange.

Upon stepping towards the shower, Kakuzu noticed some strange boxers with those stupid diagrams on them. Hidan took a shower here last night? Then what was he...

Hidan stepped out of the room just in time to see Kakuzu look out of the bathroom. Hidan was completely naked! Kakuzu sputtered on nothing as he quickly shut the door to avoid looking at the idiot any further!

Hidan blinked at the bathroom door as it quickly shut. Kakuzu's face looked like something off of a horror movie when he opened the door and then shut it again just as fast. Tilting his head at the man, Hidan sighed and then turned to walk to to grab his pants. He'd have to get his cell phone and call up Pein to come get him; even though he detested Pein. (Haha, not really.) He just had to get home before Kakuzu began to pester him about what's morally right and wrong about his 'fake' religion and all that nonsense. Something deep inside him hoped that he wasn't dreaming, though. Even though Hidan'd already woken up, he'd wished that he could go back to sleep and continue that dream; the dream were he and Kakuzu were the only ones that mattered.

Haha. He wished.


	2. Definitely Bored!

**Story**: Indefinitely Dead

**Chapter:** 2

**Summary**: Hidan and Kakuzu are quite the combo. Sometimes in a world like this, all you need is a friend. In which Hidan is a dunce. AU. Eventual KakuHida. PG 17+ Not for the feint of heart. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It'd been two days since the last dream. Hidan wasn't necessarily angry about the fact that he hadn't experienced any dreams lately, in fact he'd gotten work done without them. But the look that Pein was giving him was telling him otherwise as he slacked all his weight onto his elbows and glared at the older man. "What the hell do you want from me?!" Hidan asked in a rushed voice, his eyebrows furrowing into that of an angry look as he pierced through the tangerine haired male's body with thin slits that were his pupils at this time and moment. The albino leaned forward even more so and glared much, much harder when Pein just continued to play the game on his 3DS, picking up his cup of sprite and leading the straw to his lips. The piercing-esque man opened his mouth to speak, or rather to enjoy the sizzling feeling after a carbonated beverage and placed the cup back down. He seriously had ignored his roommate. Seriously.

Hidan leaned over Pein's shoulder as to glance at what he was doing. Pein was playing one of those 'simulation' games again. Hidan figured it was because Pein wanted to be some sort of God or something, controlling characters idly and making things appear in front of them at will. Pein could play these types of games for hours without anyone waking him from the trance; even Konan had trouble from time to time in doing so.

As the albino shifted his weight back, he leaned on the table and placed his arms over one another and then his chin onto the limbs. He pressed his chin there until he felt it. Until he could feel the pain of doing so. "Well, I guess I'll leave you to it," He didn't really know what to do if not bother Pein, though. Hidan and Pein were 'friends'. They had such a strange relationship, too. Pein was dominant, overbearing and he was annoying too. Hidan would always get away with saying shit behind his back but when he spoke up in front of Pein things were completely different. Hidan would utter things like 'who talks like this in this day and age' and find himself against a wall with a hand sliding up that pale neck of his. Pein liked to prove he had more power than Hidan, which meant that even if it scared the albino shitless, he'd make sure he knew who was the top dog and who was the under.

But of course they weren't gay or anything. That'd be weird.

When Hidan wanted something, he was prone to whining about it. He drawled words and sentences alike and even kicked his legs about when he didn't get what he wanted. Pein on the other hand just made a small 'hm' of a noise when Hidan did this because Hidan wasn't necessarily his responsibility. If the idiot could properly split a bill with him, then he was old enough to understand that nothing comes to you faster if you talk like thiiiiiis. "Pein! You stupid fucker, you'd better not ignore me anymore!" Hidan slammed his hands on to the table and glared at Pein as if he had a bone to pick with him. Pein looked over his 3DS and then made some sort of 'huh' noise before opening those pierced lips to speak. Hidan never even asked about the piercings before. Pein had several of the strange silver bells about his self, yet Hidan never asked about them. Never asked if they hurt. He wasn't afraid to, it just seemed like a sort of touchy subject for the older male.

Konan once told Hidan that Pein was copying another one of their friends – with the orange hair and the contacts. What was his name again? "Yahiko..."

Pein looked up from his 3DS with the speed of light and Hidan soon realized he'd spoken out loud. He smacked his hand over his mouth and watched as Pein glanced at the ceiling in what seemed to be a daze, thinking about his precious best friend to himself. After a moment he looked back down to his game when he realized that one of his characters were going in a direction he didn't lead them. How dare they! He pressed the stylus to the consoles touch screen yet again. "What about 'em?" Pein said after a moment.

Hidan could almost swear that if he'd listen hard enough he could hear the damned stylus tap against the 3DS; it was too damn quiet! "Well, I was just thinking out loud...I guess," Hidan rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face,"Why do you look like him?" He asked with a curious look on his face. Pein didn't answer the question as he pressed the stylus to his lip. What should he make the dog do? In a fit of anger over the question, he closed in two of the games' patrons, placing walls around them and watching them scratch at the metal longingly; their friends were on the other side. As he watched his characters die, he hummed and pressed his stylus to the 'okay' that came up when it was announced that he'd gotten the 'game over' sequence for what he'd done.

"I don't believe I look like Yahiko,"

"That's a damn lie,"

"I don't believe Yahiko looks like me,"

"You're fucking lying, dude."

"Yahiko didn't have piercings,"

The statement in itself made Hidan realize his friend was a fucking child. He sighed and placed his hands to the table yet again. He pressed his weight down and used it to stand. Was there ever even a time when he didn't feel like kicking Pein's face until he heard a distinctive crack that signaled he broke this idiots fucking skull? Jashin, he hated when Pein breathed the same air as him!

"Alright, Alright. You have fun playing your little game," Hidan stood up from his chair and briefly saw Pein nodding his head idly at the statement. He only got three hours a day to himself and you're damn right he's going to use them to play with his own little world. Pein was a God. Just a less important, more simulated one than the real one. Yeah. He was definitely a God.

As Hidan left the room he walked to his own. He and Pein were seated in the living room that doubled as a kitchen not even 5 feet away. They lived in a small, two bedroom condo and they enjoyed it that way. Neither Pein nor Hidan saw reason to bring anyone home and ruin the atmosphere amongst themselves, and neither Pein nor Hidan saw reason to bother one another. Well, Hidan saw tons of reasons to bother the pumpkinette, he just kept to himself because Pein was an assmunch. Yeah, it was definitely like that. As Hidan took up his cell phone, he flipped it open to reveal that he'd gotten a few text messages; mainly from Deidara, that guy he didn't give two shits about.

Okay so maybe he gave _one_ shit about Deidara. But that wasn't saying much.

As he replied to his friends text message, he sucked in a breath of air. There was someone he was actually hoping would reply to his text message, and that person was definitely Kakuzu. But of course Kakuzu had better things to do (Accounting? Better?) than to answer Hidan's messages. And that's what bothered the albino most. Kakuzu was different from him – completely different. While Hidan was fairly tall amongst his friends, (Sasori was so short, it was fairly unreal!) Kakuzu towered over all of them. Hidan was albino, and because of this he possessed a pale, fine skin tone. Kakuzu's skin tone on the other hand was rough and sun baked. It looked really nice, and unfortunately Hidan'd never touched it to find out.

Hidan's thumb went down the numbers as he glanced at them eagerly. He finally slid down to Kakuzu (After _zooming_ passed 'Kabuto') and hit the open that came up with several others 'SMS'. He just wanted to talk to him. Just wanted to get one single reply. He'd sent several messages and never received one reply in all the time he'd earned Kakuzu's number. And trust me, he earned that number. So, swallowing the now-forming lump in his throat due to anxiety, the albino went ahead and sent the brunette a message. A simple 'Hey, What's up?' was sent, but what Hidan really wanted to say was: ANSWER ME ALREADY, YOU PIECE OF SHIT.

But that was way too formal. He didn't want Kakuzu to think that _he thought_ that they were friends. It'd be embarrassing to find out that Kakuzu didn't think the same, after all. Hidan grabbed a stray shirt from his dresser; it was hanging out halfway and it was black. That was grounds enough for the Albino to wear it. As he slipped on a pair of jeans he stumbled when his phone made that unique text message noise he'd set. It sounded a lot like those old-timey horror movie OSTs, where someone would slam their fingers down onto several piano keys at once. He used to get a lot of shit for leaving that on when he was in quiet places. But he never turned it to silent, anyway. As he stumbled to get his pants on, he grabbed the phone and rolled onto his side as he flipped the phone open.

'The sky.'

Hidan's brow furrowed. Was Kakuzu always this shitty? With another 'gulp' to add on to all the swallowing he'd been doing whilst waiting for the reply, he slowly replied to the message; his thumb seemed to slide over the buttons less eagerly this time around, and he closed his eyes even as he pressed send. 'Can I come over?'

Kakuzu wasn't one to say no to this question; not because he wanted Hidan over, but because it was easier to say yes than to listen to Hidan whining over the phone. Hidan was a professional at whining and for some reason he possessed the power to sense when Kakuzu put the phone down because he'd already scream when it happened. No, not like yell his words, but scream. Hidan had a strange scream, now that Kakuzu was thinking about it. When serious, Hidan's voice was quite deep, husky even. But when he was screaming or talking freely his voice went octaves higher and even cracked or croaked depending on the situation. It was sorta...well, Kakuzu wasn't sure what word to place there. It was just Hidan.

As the 'old' man pressed a hand to his chin, he glanced at his phone stoically. Was there a reason to reply to this message, exactly? Kakuzu knew that Hidan would be esctatic to hear that he could come over. He knew that it would put a smile on his young friends face. So, sure. He'd do it. Just this once (more.)

'Go ahead.'

Hidan almost squealed when he got the reply. He didn't squeal though, because that'd be fairly gay. He stood up to his feet and then grabbed a random pair of shoes from the row of footwear in his closet. He grabbed his keys and then slid out from his room. "Pein! I'm going to Kakuzu's house again!" For some reason, Pein felt as if Hidan wanted him to _congratulate_ him for this information.

Now, that was an odd assumption but the way Hidan was grinning at him sure made him feel that way. That's kinda gross. Pein moved his lips from one direction to the other, his tongue lolling out as if he were to pant; his cup was empty. The piercings that were in a line down his tongue wobbled even so slightly as he shook the cup in Hidan's direction. "Fill this before you go?"

Hidan and Pein shared a glare at that time and moment. Hidan's glare was much more powerful, though; Pein wasn't really one for emotion.

Hidan's glare slowly disappeared and his emotions all flushed. He just looked stoic. And then Pein did the same. He shook the cup again. "Fill the cup, Hidan," Pein said Hidan's name with such fervor that Hidan should've ran over and kicked him in the chin while he still could! That dick! How dare he assume that he and Hidan were on such grounds that he'd get him another 'carbonated beverage' whenever he wanted. Hidan's eyes slit into half-lidded crescents and he glared at his piece of shit roommate with such contempt that Pein placed the cup back on the table and stared at his 3DS instead of at the albino.

Ah. For some reason, Hidan suddenly felt like getting Pein more sprite.

Hidan walked over and grabbed the cup as he leaned over the table, as well as Pein's shoulder to do so. "Ice?" Pein looked up from his DS and shook his head,"Iyada."

He and Hidan were pretty fluent in Japanese. In fact they spoke in their native tongue more than any other language when it was just the two of them. It was pretty swell at first, but then Pein started talking about how Hidan spoke like a trashy, yakuza brat and then the English came shooting out of him like a damn stun gun. Since then, they'd been talking in English most.

"Okay," Hidan slowly walked the five feet to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He picked up the liters' worth of Sprite bottle and then poured Pein some of the drink. He was thirsty, so he thought what the heck, and drank some of it before filling it up again. He walked back over and placed the cup down. "Now,"

This time he walked over to the front door and did some sort of good bye with two fingers placed to his forehead and one eye closed. "I'll see you soon,"

Pein, lining his words with acid took a sip of his sprite,"I love you,"

Hidan glared at the back of Pein's head with those comical eyes of his. "Fuck you!"


End file.
